


Non laisse moi!

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Outnumbered out planned Oneshots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Mild Blood, Reincarnation AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Ray doesn't want to let Ryan go...and Ryan knows he has no choice but to watch.





	Non laisse moi!

 “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile.”

 The statement catches him off-guard. It almost makes him drop the knife.

 

 Almost.

 

 Instead he holds the knife closer to his throat. Too afraid to believe in what he sees, but to ashamed to allow himself to back out of his plan. The smile he has isn’t even a real one and Ryan knows it. He feels uneasy as they stare at each other through the bathroom mirror. At least he’s hovering over the sink this time. Last time was such a mess…

 “It’s been so long…”

 

The words linger in the air before Ray decides he’s had enough. This isn’t something he wanted to see.

 

 Not now.

 

 Not ever.

 

 "Did you come here to watch me actually do it?” Ray finally ask. The knife doesn’t waver from his throat.

 

 “Of course not Ray. I came to talk to you.”

 

 Ray turns around and, through gritted teeth, lashes out at Ryan. 

 

 This is the only time his hands tremble.

 They trembled with slight hesitation when he tried to strike Ryan with the knife, only to find the man’s not there anymore. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and laughs.

 

“You need to move on.” Ryan says with a fake smile of his own, standing in the bathroom’s doorway.

 

“You need to come back!” Ray snapped, rising his voice.

 

 Ryan shakes his head.

 

 “I’m not here anymore Ray.”

 

 He watches Ray grow still. The Rays’ arms go limp first. Then Ray bows his head and turns back to the bathroom mirror.

Now Ray’s shoulders start to tremble.

 

 He's laughing again, but this time it strikes Ryan to the core. This laugh is one full of pure agonizing pity and Ryan’s not sure who the feeling is for.

 In the blink of an eye Ray raises the sharp blade and plunges it into his neck with both hands. There’s a sharp gasp and then it get eerily quite as Ray falls onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. His blood quickly pools around his face.

 

 This is Ray’s fate.

 

 This is Ryan’s fate.

 

 Ryan thinks he’s doomed to watch Ray die and never save his poor Rose over and over again.

 Ray just doesn’t want to suffer through life without Ryan.

 

 It’s a vicious cycle.

 

 A long and vicious cycle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not suppose to turn out as dark as it did, but that's what happens after staying up for over 18 hours. This was inspired by Chance the rapper's song: Long time. It was also inspired by Beiru's song: Nantes.  
> I thought 'What if you could reincarnate, but one recalls all of the events of the past life and what if one just roams the earth till the other appears before they can be reborn again, but doesn't recall shit till they die?' AND BOOOM. Here I am?  
> If anyone can tell me what the title translates to maybe I'll write a lighter chapter to this? WHO KNOWS!?  
> Anyway please leave kudos or comments. Thank you!


End file.
